Then She Was Happy, Now She Is Safe
by BuzzCat
Summary: The Tenth Doctor runs into his Ninth self shortly after Bad Wolf Bay. Ten sees Rose before Rose meets Ten and a bit of angsting and confusion ensues.


_This ignores any of those pesky 'paradox will end world paradox bad' things._

The Doctor walked down the street, his hands tucked in the pockets of his leather jacket. Rose was at Jackie's talking about some sort of girl things he had no desire to be privy to. It was nice to just walk around, not running toward or from aliens. He didn't often appreciate solitude, usually preferring to hustle and bustle of life on the TARDIS. It was calm. He looked around. A mother was pushing a baby in a stroller and talking on the phone. In the park, two boys were playing Frisbee and a little girl was flying a kite. It was mundane. _Domestic_, he thought, trying not to make a face. Just as the Doctor turned to look where he was going, his shoulder knocked into another man. Both turned to each other,

"Sorry." said the Doctor. The other man started to speak, but cut himself off with a huge grin. A trenchcoat flapped around his ankles and a blue pinstripe suit beneath looked well on him.

"It's me!" he said. The Doctor tilted his head in confusion,

"What?"

"You're me! Welllll, past me, but you were only the last regeneration! Oh, this is superb!" said the future Doctor. The Doctor in the leather jacket smiled and shook his future self's hand and said,

"Step back, let me see how you look." The trenched Doctor stood back and stepped in a circle. The leather Doctor shook his head,

"Could be worse. Could be blond."

"Hey, at least now we have hair!" said the Doctor in the suit. The leather Doctor elbowed his future self and looked around,

"Where's Rose at?" The suited Doctor's face fell, the charismatic grin disappearing.

"She's…gone." he said. The leather Doctor's smile fell and the intensity of his demeanor increased,

"Where's she gone to?'

"I can't tell you." said the Doctor in the long coat. The leather Doctor shook his head,

"Why?"

"Foreknowledge, old man. You and I both know foreknowledge is dangerous." he said. The leather Doctor nodded a moment. Finally, he asked his questions,

"Is she safe?"

"Yes."

"Is there anything I can do to change it?"

"No. Welll…" The future Doctor trailed off, obviously debating with himself.

"Tell me! If I lose Rose…only you know what I'll do." said the Doctor in leather. The future Doctor nodded to himself,

"Teach her to grip better." he said. The leather-clad Doctor shook his head in confusion,

"What?"

"Teach her to grab better, to hold on with everything she's got. That's all I can tell you." he said. The present Doctor nodded, then said hesitantly,

"Do you want to come see her?"

"Best not. She'll remember and then we'll both be in trouble." Even as he spoke, he followed the present Doctor back along the path he'd walked. The future Doctor couldn't stop the hope blossoming in his stomach. He was going to see Rose. She wouldn't remember him, wouldn't even know him yet. But he'd see her, alive and well before Bad Wolf Bay, even before Floor 500.

They quickly reached Powell estate, the future Doctor following his present counterpart up the stairs. They walked in without knocking, both smiling as they walked into the sitting room. Rose was curled up in a chair and Jackie on the couch, talking in quiet voices. As soon as the men came into view, both stopped talking. The Doctor gave a little half-bow to Rose,

"Rose, this is…John. He's a friend of mine. John, this is Rose." The future Doctor, 'John' stepped forward and held out his hand to Rose. She placed her hands in his and he lightly pressed it to his lips,

"Rose…" his voice was a whisper of reverence. Rose gave her Doctor a confused look as she slowly took her hand back. As she met John's eyes, she frowned,

"Hang on, I've seen you before."

"What?" he asked in confusion. Rose nodded,

"New Year's Eve. You were the drunk in the court. You know the Doctor?" she asked. John hesitated a moment before his hands went to his pockets and he leaned back,

"Yeah, we're pretty good mates."

"Funny, he never mentioned you." she said. Rose smiled, "You told me I'd have a good year." she said, almost to herself. Silence descended on the group before Jackie stood up,

"Well, I've got dishes to do, you two have your own…traveling to attend to and I'm sure John was going somewhere."

"1920s, as a matter of fact." he said with a grin. Rose spun to stare at John,

"What?" He instantly realized his slip-up and waved good-bye before he was out the door. As he ran down the stairs, he did his best to repress the tears threatening in the corner of his eye. It was Rose. Rose was happy. He made Rose happy. Rose was safe. Even then, he had made Rose safe. The Doctor in his pinstripe suit and empty TARDIS wasn't sure if that was a good thing.


End file.
